This interdisciplinary collaborative investigation will allow coordinated research into the early identification, biologic behavior, and treatment of gynecologic cancers. Specific aims include: 1. Study steroid receptor content and peroxidase activity in normal premalignant, and malignant endometrial tissue and characterize their relationships as and well as correlate these parameters with the patient response to hormonal therapy. 2. Study the biology of ovarian epithelial adenocarcinomas by determining their content and classes of hormone receptors and peroxidase activity and correlating these data with serum sex hormone levels, histologic grade and clinical characteristics of the tumor. 3. Ascertain if lithium carbonate can attenuate chemotherapy-induced neutropenia, and conduct in vitro studies on lithium carbonate to characterize its mechanism of action. 4a. Identify specific antigens, antibodies, and immune complexes associated with ovarian epithelial carcinomas for tumor detection and characterize immunologic and protein markers in patients with various types of gynecologic malignancies to correlate with tumor behavior. 4b. Develop sensitive assays for the tumor associated antigens and antibodies and assess these to diagnose and/or monitor ovarian cancer. 4c. To investigate certain aspects of the cellular immunologic reaction of the body to ovarian cancer. 4d. To produce rodent and human monoclonal antibodies against human ovarian epithelial cancer associated antigens which are important in the body's immune response to the tumor.